<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet the Parent (s) by RussianMusicalsRuinedMyLife (Xianzhi_Orac1e)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881938">Meet the Parent (s)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianzhi_Orac1e/pseuds/RussianMusicalsRuinedMyLife'>RussianMusicalsRuinedMyLife (Xianzhi_Orac1e)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>凍土原愛情故事 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Russian musicals RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, Crack, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianzhi_Orac1e/pseuds/RussianMusicalsRuinedMyLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>誰能不喜歡薩里奇呢</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivan Ozhogin/Drew Sarich, Yaroslav Bayarunas/Alexandr Kazmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>凍土原愛情故事 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet the Parent (s)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你能不能別轉圈了？”Alexandra仰面躺在沙發上大聲抱怨，手機屏幕在臉上投下一層淡淡的藍光。</p><p>“你是來幫我出主意的，Sasha，”Yaroslav哀號。年輕人一手叉腰，另一隻手胡亂抓弄著頭髮。</p><p>“我的主意就是——不要拽頭髮。你試過咬指甲嗎？”</p><p>“Sasha！”</p><p>“好啦好啦，”女孩兒翻身坐直，把兩條腿扳到身前盤起。“你到底有什麼好擔心的？爸爸知道Sasha的底細，也一直對你跟他的事沒什麼意見，一頓晚飯不會改變什麼。”</p><p>“你知道咱們爸什麼樣，”Yaroslav往地上一蹲，兩著手都埋進頭髮裡，恰巧錯過一個Alexandra刻意翻給他看的白眼。“雖然我已經給Sasha——我在說另一個——打過預防針了，但是萬一Alexander不喜歡他，萬一Alexander覺得以後跟他相處起來壓力太大，萬一Alexander第二天一早就打包東西回CHESS——天啊，他會嗎？”</p><p>“你確實把他留在我們這兒太久了，“Alexandra完全沒打算照顧他哥哥的窘境。”Stukhanov叔叔還沒來搶人完全是看在爸的面子上。“</p><p>“沒那麼久！我不過——”</p><p>“很少有殺手能脫離自己的組織三個月去給別的幫派打白工，Yarik。”</p><p>“…他有分紅，”Yaroslav把頭仰起來，眯起眼睛盯著沙發上的女孩兒。“你到底是不是我妹妹？”</p><p>“根本沒什麼辦法，更別說這頓晚飯是爸主動提起的，”Alexandra癟癟嘴，“唯一一個能讓他改變主意的人不在……你不如任事情自由發展，Yar。記得利用剩下的一天時間多做做心理建設。我是你妹妹，所以我不想你哭得太難看。”</p><p>“你剛剛被我從死亡筆記研討會的賓客名單上劃掉了。”</p><p>“我根本不喜歡看那種漫畫！”</p><p>——</p><p>Alexander帶著一瓶紅酒，穿著深藍色的格紋西裝，提前十五分鐘摁響門鈴。Yaroslav不知道自己該不該感到開心——黑手黨的首領欣賞準時的人，但他實在不知道該怎麼擠在自個兒爸爸和男朋友之間多捱一刻鐘。</p><p>一個星期前，他就給Artem留下一道命令，讓他的副官想辦法謀劃出一次連伯爵都無法看穿的事故，好攪黃Alexander來家裡吃飯這件事。而直到今天早上，Artem才遲遲發來一張傷心貓貓頭，附文：做不到。午飯之前，Alexandra堅稱Alexander來見家長是百年難遇的大事，她不想給哥哥帶來額外的麻煩，然後在Yaroslav祈求的目光中跳上Agata的車，絕塵而去。下午，他不甘心地躲在雜物間給Igor打去電話，剛醞釀起情緒在電話這頭憋出水汪汪的眼睛，Igor就在那邊向他保證，一切都已經被安排妥當，沒有任何事會打擾Ivan Gennadievich和他兒子難得的家庭晚餐。</p><p>“Yarik？”</p><p>Yaroslav突然在平地上被絆了一下，他不喜歡聽見Alexander這種滿是擔憂的語氣。“——沒事！我只是在想我爸這會兒是不是在處理德國來的的文件，我們可以先去一樓的書房等著，到時間再——”</p><p>“我不忙，Yaroslav。”</p><p>身邊人的身形明顯頓了一下，Yaorslav趕忙藉著二人本就相挨的肩膀作掩護，悄悄握住Alexander垂下來的手，接著差點兒被捏到當場大叫。高大的身影毫無徵兆地出現在懸於一、二樓之間的平台上，Ivan Gennadievich Ozhogin身著一套暗色的正裝，右手虛點大理石圍欄。一雙淺藍色的眼睛冷得像俄羅斯的冬季，或是房簷外懸掛的冰棱，也像二者無盡的總和。</p><p>“看來Yaroslav已經表達過他的熱情。”</p><p>教父的聲音輕而平緩，卻又迫人如逐漸凝固的琥珀，聽眾須在無形間與萬鈞之重壓對抗。Yaroslav想把手抽回來——儘管他不怯大肆抒發心裡的愛意，但被自己爹抓住開玩笑的把柄總還不太好意思——可Alexander的手指依舊緊緊將他箝制。待Ivan的視線移開、緩步向樓下走去的時候，殺手才遲遲鬆開桎梏。</p><p>“那麼，我謹代表自己歡迎你的到來，Alexander Sergeevich。”</p><p>Yaroslav感到Alexander在他的棉質短袖上擦了把手。他不確定男朋友是故意就地取材，還是緊張到分不清彼此二人。Alexander向前一步，穩穩伸出手。</p><p>“這是我的榮幸，Ivan Gennadievich。”</p><p>Ivan點點頭，沒有回應年輕人伸來的手掌。Alexander只得在他看向Yaroslav的時候把手收回。黑幫年輕的繼承人停止甩動被捏到發紅的右手，靠著最後的慣性對年長者揮揮手。</p><p>“…嗨，爸？”</p><p>伯爵沒說話也沒表態，轉身向房子內部走去。Yaroslav偏過頭示意Alexander跟上，後者則在沈默中衝他瞪大眼睛擺出鬼臉。前者等他的嘴形重複過兩次才勉強辨認出，殺手想說的似乎是：我們完了。</p><p>
  <i>…別灰心，Yaroslav Ivanovich，別灰心。萬事開頭難。</i>
</p><p>——</p><p>他們來的餐廳和上次Alexander陪Sukhanov出席晚宴的地方不是一處。木桌邊只留有三把座椅，按三角形放置，其餘的椅子依次靠著最裡頭淡黃色的牆壁擺開；儘管兩側的陳列櫃裡安置有不少擺件，璀璨的水晶燈還是多少映得房間有些冷清。Alexander自覺地選了離Ivan更遠的座位，落座前，他把帶來的紅酒交給侍者，然後眼巴巴看著他的酒被帶進廚房，顯然侍者不想讓這種酒在桌上出現——男人甚至沒向房子的主人請示，Ivan看起來對此也毫無異議，連一個眼神都沒費心賞給二人之間的互動。</p><p>“你幫了Yaroslav很多，這一杯應當敬你，Alexander。”</p><p>還沒在心裡構思完冷場時可能用上的話題，Yaroslav驚訝地聽到他爸爸竟然開口說話。他向前瞄了一眼，顯然Alexander對此也感到猝不及防。好在年輕的殺手有著極強的臨場反應能力，趕忙隨教父一同舉起酒杯。</p><p>“Yaroslav是一名優秀的首領，Ivan Gennadievich。他一定也是一個能讓您後顧無憂的繼承人。”</p><p>Ivan眉間的溝壑稍稍深了些。</p><p>“你剛來不久，還不太了解這兒的規矩。我不會限制他們——Yaroslav和Alexandra未來的道路。黑幫內部已經扶持起一位合適的接班人，如果Yaroslav未來真的想接管家族事務，那他必須比定好的接班人更為合格。”</p><p>Alexander眨眨眼睛，他沒太預料到這個答案。Ivan自顧自抿過一口酒液、把杯子放回原處的時候，前者的玻璃酒杯依舊端在手裡。Yaroslav低頭數起盤子邊緣交織的花藤，在心裡又給Igor——這位沒有直接犯下任何罪行的接班人記上一筆。</p><p>“Yaroslav。”</p><p>被叫到名字的年輕人連忙扭頭，然後在逼視的目光中訕笑著挪開視線。</p><p>“單就與CHESS合作一事而言，你做得不夠好。我告訴過你，不能在非必要的時候干擾。”</p><p>“那時候挺必要的，Sasha…Alexander他差點——”</p><p>“——差點因為你而喪命。”</p><p>Yaroslav從座位上滑下去一點：他爸爸說得沒錯，他害Alexander挨了一頓毒打，還險些把職業生涯跟性命一起斷送在貧民窟的某棟屋子裡。父子對話裡的主角則趕快插入話題，全然忘記他手裡依舊舉著一個杯子。</p><p>“既然Maxim已經叛變，對方無論如何都會找上我。Ivan Gennadievich，Yaroslav並沒——“</p><p>“在那之後，你跟著Yaroslav工作了兩個月又二十一天，期間沒有回到CHESS。你和Yaroslav連距離的考驗都不曾經受，Alexander。縱貫你們的履歷，你尚且不應該如此維護他。”</p><p>餐桌上，試圖數清盤面糾纏交疊的藤蔓的人又多了一個。</p><p>此後起碼有十分鐘沒人說話，屋內只剩刀叉相撞的聲音。侍者又添過一輪酒水之後，突兀的音樂聲打碎空氣中積澱的沈默。Ivan掏出手機，看一屏幕後向二人道了聲歉，表示他必須接這個電話，接著起身離開房間。鈴聲讓Alexander本能地抬起頭，適時地看到教父的嘴邊隱約浮現一絲笑意，並在幾秒後想起，這音樂是皇后樂隊的某首歌。</p><p>“天哪…等回去我再跟你說，Sasha，其實我爸他沒有表現出得這麼——這麼混蛋。”</p><p>“好，”Alexander出神的點點頭，眼睛還掛在伯爵剛關好的門上。Yaroslav洩了氣一般斜趴在桌子上，用胳膊撐著頭，順Alexander面朝的方向一起看過去。</p><p>“我就兩個星期沒回家，Alexandra居然教會了他給Drew設置了特別鈴聲。真是——”</p><p>“誰？”</p><p>“Drew Sarich，德國那個由殺手自發組成的秘密聯合會的領頭人？他跟你是同行，我以為你聽說過他。”</p><p>Yaroslav還沒意識到發生了什麼，穩穩保持著原先的姿勢。Alexander則把整個身子轉回來，本就挺大的眼睛在驚愕下更加放大。要不是有菜餚的阻隔，他估計已經站起來爬上桌子，貼到Yaroslav的臉前叫他再重複十次，好確認自己真的沒聽錯。</p><p>“聽說過——我豈止聽說過，Yar！他是歐洲每個行業內人士的偶像！他在柏林的那次——我的老天爺——你爸爸怎麼會認識Drew？“</p><p>“老天，Sasha，雖然我也覺得Drew超酷，但你沒必要有這麼大的反應，”Yaroslav朝椅子裡頭縮了點兒，衝他瀕臨大腦死機的男朋友齜齜牙。儘管不想承認，他居然為Alexander對Drew展現出如此熱忱一事感到些許嫉妒。“我爸和Drew…算是認識，但不太是你想的那種認識。”</p><p>“伯爵跟他結仇了？那太不好了，Yar，簡直糟糕透——”</p><p>“…那樣的話，Drew不會給他打電話，Sashka。”</p><p>Alexander的眉毛壓下去一點兒，Yaroslav簡直愛慘了他這個在思考中偶爾會出現的困惑的表情。Yaroslav指了指自己，又指了指對面的Alexander，接著左手拇指指向教父的座位，右手拇指朝向Ivan拿著電話匆匆離開的方向，兩隻手啪一聲拍在一起。Alexander的神情短暫地從疑問中解脫，隨即被更為強烈的驚訝吞沒。</p><p>“但是Ivan Gennadievich 和Drew？別說……這樣，他倆就是相互認識我都想像不到…“</p><p>Yaroslav看著陷入自我懷疑的Alexander，突然懂了前一天看著自個兒揪頭髮的Alexandra的心情。他白了眼房門，心裡清楚，每次接到美國人的電話，有二三十分鐘都會不見著他爸爸的人影。</p><p>“還記不記得我告訴過你，我和Sasha是被收養的，爸爸給我們父名，卻為了給我們多留一條後路叫我們各自保留原本的姓氏，所以我們一家三口人姓都不一樣？</p><p>“我來家裡大概第三年，幫派的生意正處於上升期，爸去歐洲住了一段時間，方便談生意。我是不知道他究竟談了些什麼，反正最後爸是跟他突然冒出來的殺手好兄弟一塊兒回俄羅斯的。之後他時不時會往歐洲那邊跑，Drew偶爾會在出任務路過的時候來家裡坐坐，等我反應過來——”</p><p>門外一陣腳步聲由遠及近，兩個年輕人趕忙擺出規規矩矩吃飯的模樣。Yaroslav緊盯著盤子，余光卻瞥見Alexander忍不住就想朝門口瞄。他不由腹誹起這次Drew為什麼沒能多拖住他爸爸一會兒，並不由有些懊惱，剛才一下子給Alexander灌輸太多信息。Alexander對Drew的狂熱更讓一股酸水在他心房裡來回波蕩。但既然在那次Shameless事件過後，Yaroslav已經做出選擇、並決定此後盡可能不再欺騙他的Sasha，Alexander的確有權知道這一切。</p><p>“我必須為我的離開再次道歉，Alexander，Yaroslav。要是你們吃得差不多了，就叫人把甜點端上來。”</p><p>哪怕不抬頭看，Yaroslav都能猜出，Ivan已經發現了自他離開後，兩個人一口東西都沒碰。他又切了塊牛排，以表示自己還沒太吃夠。</p><p>非但沒吃夠，Yaroslav連這一小塊牛排都沒能吃上：Ivan回到桌旁坐好之後，Alexander又把酒杯端了起來。</p><p>“該感到抱歉的是我，Ivan Gennadievich。我讓您分出如此珍貴的時間，還從您這裡聽取了寶貴的意見。”</p><p>Ivan停下刀叉，饒有興趣地看向顯然仍有些猶豫、卻依舊壯著膽子將教父的注意力引到自己身上的年輕人。Yaroslav的牛肉堪堪卡在嘴裡：他知道Alexander這副模樣。他知道Alexander這副人來騙人鬼來騙鬼的模樣。這時候的Alexander已經有了堅定的目標，不把事做成絕對不會安生。那個可憐的表情不過是慾望把潛力催使出來——<i>“我想要得到什麼，我就必須得到什麼。”</i> 教父的長子無比清楚，Alexander這句話裡的意思有多少是玩笑，又有多少是認真的。</p><p>要Yaroslav猜，這時候Alexander心裡想的大概是<i>我想要見到Sarich，我就必須見到Sarich</i>。但Yaroslav不想猜，他正忙著用刀使勁兒把已經肢解過的牛排切得更碎。</p><p>“無論如何，Yaroslav Ivanovich對我有救命之恩。更別說我和他的關係幸運地得到您的准許，得以更進一步。不管他想不想、又是否會接替您成為帝國的主人——我會在我能力所能企及的範圍內為Yaroslav提供幫助。等最後幾隻漏網之魚被解決，我就會回到CHESS。但——Ivan Gennadievich，我向您獻上我的承諾。Yaroslav將永遠享有我全部槍械的另一半使用權。”</p><p>Ivan起身傾去，和Alexander輕輕碰杯。</p><p>——</p><p>“你要把它弄皺了”Alexandra倚在門框上，看著從來沒有穿正裝的習慣、於是被迫臨時回家收拾衣服的Yaroslav勉強把褲子塞進西裝袋。“我聽說爸又告訴Sasha最近有空就來吃飯，Sasha還答應下來了？”</p><p>Yaroslav抿著嘴，重重從鼻子裡出了口氣。<i>我們和CHESS之間是需要另一條紐帶，Yaroslav。</i>他那個長著張貓嘴卻有個狐狸腦袋的爸爸這麼說。<i>Alexander Kazmin是個合格的殺手，一個好小伙子，更是對我們和CHESS的關係有著推進的作用——我知道你對他的感情。別單純地利用他，但也別放棄他。</i></p><p>
  <i>我聽你的才有鬼。</i>
</p><p>“你怎麼不開心？爸爸喜歡Alexander，Alexander也不怕爸爸，這不是最好的結果嗎！”</p><p>“你根本不知道發生了什麼——我叫你留下幫我的，Sasha！”</p><p>“跟你說過一百次，Agata找我有事，”Alexandra對著她哥哥吐了吐舌頭。“對了，她昨天告訴我，業內傳聞Drew要在下個月月底回維也納歇段時候。那他是不是順便會來家裡住兩天？”</p><p>“…Sasha是答應什麼時候來家裡吃飯來著？”</p><p>“你是他男朋友，而你卻來問我？大概也是下個月月底吧，這段時間裡，爸爸只這時候有空。我懷疑他是專門為Drew把時間騰出來的——Yarik，你要去哪兒？你的西裝！叫你回來！”</p><p>“要麼你能想出怎麼把一個人關到大下個月不出門並在之後不被那個人打死的辦法，要麼別插手大人的事情，Sasha！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>